bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Miku Senbonzakura (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830298 |altname = Senbonzakura Miku |no = 8389 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Si dice che una giovane fanciulla dalla voce meravigliosa e i suoi seguaci viaggiarono per tutta questa terra. Molti erano affascinati dal loro passaggio, ma non vi davano troppa attenzione, poiché non creavano alcun problema. Infatti, tra le sue legioni vigeva una sorta di ordine di pace, in cui predatori e prede avanzavano fianco a fianco. Il viaggio pareva non avere mai fine, fin quando, un giorno, si imbatté in un altare inquietante, che sembrava carico di malvagità. E dato che una serie di mostri e di demoni insorsero per porre fine alle canzoni che stavano riducendo la sua terribile aura, il suo canto divenne una melodia da battaglia, una chiamata alle armi squillante, dolce e chiara, che risuonò in tutto il campo. Presto, le canzoni svanirono nel nulla, e con esse anche il male e la giovane fanciulla... |summon = Avanti, ragazzi, verso la vittoria! Realizziamo i nostri sogni, insieme! |fusion = Grazie! I fiori sono bellissimi in questo periodo dell'anno! |evolution = Continuerò a cantare per le nostre speranze e i nostri sogni, nonostante tutto! Vuoi unirti al mio canto? |hp_base = 6034 |atk_base = 2551 |def_base = 2510 |rec_base = 2181 |hp_lord = 8620 |atk_lord = 3644 |def_lord = 3586 |rec_lord = 3115 |hp_anima = 9737 |rec_anima = 2817 |atk_breaker = 3942 |def_breaker = 3288 |def_guardian = 3884 |atk_guardian = 3344 |hp_oracle = 8470 |rec_oracle = 3562 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Fioritura marziale |lsdescription = +250% ATT, +30% freq. colpi critici, +100% PS massimi di terra, +150% ai danni da Scintilla, i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB, aumenta i danni elementali di terra, riduce la barra BB necessaria per BB |lseffect = * * * * * |lsnote = Fills 3-4 BC, 225% elemental damage & 30% reduction |bb = Melodia gloriosa |bbdescription = Potente combo di 13 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici, combo di 5 attacchi di terra su un solo nemico di tuono, riduz. del 50% dei danni per 1 turno, i danni da Scintilla aum. la barra BB per 3 turni, aum. PS massimi, probabile riduz. ATT per 1 turno |bbnote = Fills 2-3 BC, 30% HP & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 5 |bbmultiplier2 = 1500 |sbb = Crescendo di Senbonzakura |sbbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 att. di terra su tutti (danni rel. ai PS rimasti), aum. danni elem. di terra, danni da Scint. e danni da Scint. per le creat. di terra per 3 turni, i danni da Scint. aum. la barra BB per 3 turni, prob. riduz. ATT per 1 turno |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 160% Spark, 50% Spark for Earth types, fills 3-4 BC, 200% elemental damage & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |ccsbbt = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Aria di Hanami |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 24 attacchi di terra su tutti (danni rel. ai PS rimasti), aum. ATT, freq. colpi critici, danni da Scintilla e danni elementali di terra per 3 turni, riduz. ATT e DIF per 3 turni, attiva BB/SBB/UBB per due volte in 1 turno |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 300% Atk, 60% Crit, 400% Spark, 500% elemental damage, 90% reduction & 100% chance to recast |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Bis delle mille ciliegie |esitem = Sakura Onusa |esdescription = +40% a tutti i parametri quando viene equipaggiata Sakura Onusa, resistenza a 1 KO quando i PS sono sotto il 35%, i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB (1 CB) di tutti gli alleati, +25% ai danni da Scintilla per tutti gli alleati |esnote = Fills 1 BC |bb1=* * * * * * |bb10=* * * * * * |sbb1=* * * * * |sbb10=* * * * * |ubb1=* * * * * * * * |evofrom = 830297 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +80% a tutti i parametri |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +150% danno da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta enormemente i danni elementali (200%) |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = L’effetto di riduzione danni del BB dura per 2 turni extra |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l’effetto dei danni da Scintilla del SBB per le creature di Terra (+50%) |omniskill4_3_note = +50% boost. 100% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = L'effetto di riduzione dell'ATT per 1 turno del BB dura per 2 turni e la freq. di successo viene aumentata (+10%) |omniskill4_4_note = +10% chance. 40% chance total |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di Furtività per se stessi con un aumento di ATT, DIF (150%) e frequenza di colpi critici (60%) per 2 turni a BB |omniskill4_5_note = 150% parameter boost & 60% Crit |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT (90%) per 3 turni del SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 90% Atk to Def |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di leggero aumento barra OD a BB/SBB (+10%) |omniskill4_7_note = 10% OD fill |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di aumento probabilità (+15%) di attivazione del BB/SBB/UBB due volte per 1 turno al BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_9_sp = 10 |omniskill4_9_desc = Migliora le probabilità di successo dell’effetto di attivazione del BB/SBB/UBB (+5%) due volte per 1 turno e le prolunga per un turno extra |omniskill4_9_note = +5% chance. 20% chance on BB/SBB & 105% chance on UBB total |notes = *Senbonzakura (千本桜) si traduce come Mille Fiori di Ciliegio |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Spring Miku Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *20 Sp - +80% tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 *20 Sp - L'effetto di riduzione danni del BB dura per 2 turni extra *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di Furtività per se stessi con un aumento di ATT, DIF (150%) e frequenza di colpi critici (60%) per 2 turni al BB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ATT (90%) per 3 turni del SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *20 Sp - +80% tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 *20 Sp - L'effetto di riduzione danni del BB dura per 2 turni extra *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di Furtività per se stessi con un aumento di ATT, DIF (150%) e frequenza di colpi critici (60%) per 2 turni al BB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di leggero aumento barra OD a BB/SBB (+10%) |-| Set 3 (FH/Ibrido)= *20 Sp - +80% tutti i parametri *10 Sp - +150% danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - Aumenta enormemente i danni elementali (200%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 *20 Sp - L'effetto di riduzione danni del BB dura per 2 turni extra *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di Furtività per se stessi con un aumento di ATT, DIF (150%) e frequenza di colpi critici (60%) per 2 turni al BB |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +80% tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 *20 Sp - L'effetto di riduzione danni del BB dura per 2 turni extra *25 Sp - Potenzia l’effetto dei danni da Scintilla del SBB per le creature di Terra (+50%) *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di furtività per sè stessi con un aumento di ATT, DIF (150%) e frequenza di colpi critici (60%) per 2 turni al BB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT (90%) per 3 turni del SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}